Problem: If $a$,$b$, and $c$ are positive real numbers such that $a(b+c) = 152$, $b(c+a) = 162$, and $c(a+b) = 170$, then find $abc.$
Adding the given equations gives $2(ab+bc+ca) = 484$, so $ab+bc+ca = 242$. Subtracting from this each of the given equations yields $bc=90$, $ca=80$, and $ab=72$. It follows that $a^2b^2c^2 = 90 \cdot 80 \cdot 72 = 720^2$. Since $abc>0$, we have $abc =\boxed{720}$.